akuma no kuybi
by aya-namikage uzumaki
Summary: /!\ ATTENTION : CETTE FICTION N'EST PAS CORRIGÉE ET JE SUIS DYSLEXIQUE L'ORTHOGRAPHE EST MAUVAIS /!\ Aprés la 4eme guerre shinobi sasuke est revenue au village il est a été accueillie en héros alors que naruto lui est rejetter par tous c'est amies .
1. prologue

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

Je regardais une dernière fois ce qui avait été la prison de mon enfance. J'avais des amis, enfin, c'est ce que je pensais. Ils m'avaient trahi, rejeté, abandonné depuis le retour de cet Uchiwa de malheur après la troisième grande guerre ninja contre Tobi, ou plutôt Madara. J'en avais profité pour ramener l'Uchiwa à Konoha.

Celui-ci a été accueilli comme un héros, et moi, qui ai battu Madara, sauvant le village d'une destruction, je n'ai rien eu. Sauf un coup de poing chargé de chakra de Sakura pour avoir parler pendant le discours de Sasuke.  
Kakashi, lui, a recommencé à m'ignorer, et l'équipe 7 ne ressemblait plus à rien. Je passe mon temps avec Sai, Neji et Ino qui avait perdu cet amour pour Sasuke.  
Les civils recommençaient à me torturer, mais je ne leurs fis rien, car je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir parce qu'ils font partie intégrante du village de Konoha. Ce village que je me suis efforcé à protéger.

Puis le jour où tous les Junins allaient recevoir leur équipe de Genins, Tsunade me dit que je ne pourrais pas en avoir. Selon elle j'étais trop immature, mais je sais que c'est parce que j'ai Kyu dans mon corps. Sur le coup, j'ai trouvé cela normal, après tout ils avaient recommencé. Mais ma journée n'était pas finie. Tsunade a expliqué à l'équipe 7 que je ne pourrais jamais être Hokage à cause de Kyu et de mon imprévisibilité et qu'elle voulait m'enfermer dans une des cellules de la prison de Konoha ! Ils étaient tous d'accord, à mon plus grand désespoir, sauf Sai, qui ne parlait pas alors que Sakura, elle, ne faisait que de m'enfoncer en disant que j'étais un idiot fini, que si je devenais Hokage, Konoha serait rayé de la carte et que Tsunade devait donner le poste à Sasuke.  
Je suis reparti sans faire de bruit puisqu'ils ne m'avaient pas vu. Et j'ai décidé de partir de Konoha à tout jamais.

Avant de partir, j'ai laissé un mot d'adieu à Ino, Neji, Sai et Iruka, ainsi qu'à Ayame et son père Teushi.  
Ce mot disait:

« Je pars pour de nouvelles terres, ne me cherchez pas car un jour, je vous promets qu'on se reverra !  
Je ne vous oublierais jamais.  
Adieu, Uzumaki Naruto.  
Ps: Ne parlez de cette lettre à personne car pour moi, Konoha n'est plus qu'une bande d'hypocrites dont Sakura est là chef.»

-

* * *

LAISSE DE REVIEWS


	2. Chapter 2

BONNE LECTURE A TOUS ET MERCI A KUY-CHAN QUI A CORRIGE MA FIC

* * *

Konoha avait bien changé pendant ces six annés.  
Ino, Neji, Sai et Iruka avaient disparu il y a de cela trois ans, lors d'une mission, où, malheureusement, on ne retrouva que des cendres. Teushi et Ayame étaient partis du village car ils ne supportaient plus les hypocrites qui se plaignaient de leur vie. L'équipe 7, quant à elle, était devenue la meilleure équipe de Konoha et un nouveau village se faisait connaître sous le nom de Tenshi no Kuni (Kage c'est pour les chef de village ! ).  
Konoha n'était pas en très bonne posture après le départ de Naruto, en effet, Suna, comme plusieurs autres villages mirent fin à leurs alliances avec le village de la feuille.  
Celui-ci se retrouvait donc seul avec le village d'Oto, menaçant, qui s'opposait à eux.  
Tsunade décida alors de passer une alliance avec le village émergent de Tenshi.

Elle convoqua quelques ninjas à son bureaux, une fois arrivés, elle prit la parole:

- Je vous ai réunis en ce jour, pour une nouvelle mission. Comme vous le savez, un tout nouveau village qui se nomme Tenshi no Kuni se fait connaître. J'ai donc pris la décision de créer une alliance avec eux. Ainsi, nous pourrons battre le village d'Oto une bonne fois pour toute.

- Maître Hokage ! Vous ne connaissez pas les capacités, ni la puissance de ce village de dobe ! snoba Sasuke d'un ton supérieur alors que Sakura acquiesçait d'un signe de tête, en accord avec l'Uchiwa.

- Ecoutez-moi vous deux ! Si j'entends encore une fois vos grandes gueules, je vous fais enfermer dans une cellule, c'est clair ?! dit l'Hokage en haussant la voix.

- Hn, déclara Sasuke, sans être convaincu.

- Oui maître Hokage, on ne voulait pas vous vexer, déclara Sakura d'un air idiot. Mais on est les meilleurs shinobis du monde ! Donc je ne vois pas l'intérêt de demander de l'aide à ce nouveau village qui doit être faible ! se vanta-t-elle.

- Vous ? Les meilleurs ninjas du monde ? Vous ?! Laisse moi rire Sakura ! ricanna Tsunade. Si vous êtiez les meilleurs, on ne serait pas dans cette situation ! Et Konoha est loin de posséder les meilleurs ninjas ! Alors maintenant, FAIS MOI LE PLAISIR DE TE TAIRE !

- Haï Hokage-sama, ronchonna la rose.

- Donc, pour revenir à cette mission, vous partirez demain matin et je vous accompagnerais. On se rejoint à six heures à la porte Nord. Kakashi, si tu oses, ne serait-ce que d'une seconde, être en retard, je brûle ta collection d'Icha Icha, compris ?!

Le lendemain Kakashi arriva le premier avec une heure d'avance ! À 6 heures, tout le monde était devant la porte nord.

- Bien, tout le monde est là, déclara l'Hokage blonde après avoir vu Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba et Shikamaru. Alors nous pouvons partir.

- Excusez-moi Hokage-sama mais où allons-nous ? demanda Shikamaru.

- Au pays du tourbillon, proche du pays de l'eau. Tenshi no kuni se trouve sur un ancien village de ce pays. Allons-y.

- HaÏ !

Le groupe voyagea pendant quatre jours.  
Ils décidèrent de faire une pause prés d'une rivière quand une centaine de shuriken leur tomba dessus. Les ninjas de Konoha se firent toucher par cette attaque et capturés par ce ou ces ninjas inconnus.

Quand Tsunade se réveilla, elle se trouvait dans un cachot lugubre avec ses ninjas.

- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Tsunade à Kakashi.

- On a été capturé par les ninjas qui nous ont attaqué. Je ne sais malheureusement pas où nous nous trouvons.

Soudain, un ninja arriva vers leurs cellules.

- Hé vous ! Debout ! Notre chef veut vous voir alors vous allez nous suivre sans broncher ! Et ne cherchez même pas à vous enfuir car vous ne pouvez pas utiliser votre chakra.

Ils sortirent des cellules puis se firent conduire dans un grand bureau.  
Avec étonnement, ils virent qu'à côté de celui-ci se tenait le Kazekage de Suna, Gaara no Sabaku et Itachi Uchiwa.  
Celui-ci se fit attaqué par Sasuke mais lorsque son attaque aller toucher l'aîné Uchiwa, il se fit arrêter par un blond plus petit qui lui.  
Ce blond avait de long cheveux, des grands yeux bleus d'une couleur profonde comme l'océan ainsi qu'une musculature malgré ses traits fins.  
Il y avait aussi, dans le bureau, les ninjas qui les avaient attaqués.  
Après les avoir observés, le jeune homme blond prit la parole.

- Alors... que font des ninjas de Konoha et leur Hokage sur nos terres ?

- Nous sommes vraiment désolés, s'excusa platement Tsunade, mais nous cherchions Tenshi no Kuni.

- Et pourquoi cherchiez-vous notre village ? les interrogea le blond.

- Alors, nous sommes à Tenshi ? s'étonna l'Hokage ainsi que ses ninjas.

- Oui, exacte, mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

- Nous cherchiez votre village car on voulait vous demander de l'aide ! Nous allons bientôt rentrer en guerre contre Oto et, en absence d'alliés, nous avons eu l'idée de vous proposez une alliance avec notre village.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne, moi, en échange de cette alliance ?

- Un allié puissant !

- Sans vouloir vous vexez, je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! Tous les villages marchands et shinobis sont mes alliés ! Sauf Oto et vous bien sûr. De plus, je me permets de vous contre dire, mais vous n'êtes pas du tout puissant.

- Comment ?! Avec tous les villages ?! C'est impossible ! Et, mes ninjas sont très puissants !

- Vous avez bien entendus, avec tous les villages, et ce n'est pas impossible puisque dans le passé, je les ai aidé. De plus, vos ninjas, que vous dîtes "puissants" se sont faits battre facilement pas les Genins les moins puissants du village, sans vouloir vous vexez les jeunes. ajouta le blond à l'adresse de ses ninjas.

- Insinuez-vous que nous sommes que des moins que rien ?! s'exclama Sasuke.

- C'est exactement ce qu'il a voulu dire, stupide petit frère, bien que l'on insinue rien, vous le montrez tout seul.

- Tais-toi toi ! Et puis, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! Je t'ai tué il y a six ans !

- Tu as vraiment cru m'avoir battu ? Laisse-moi rire ! Tu me déçois, je te croyais plus intelligent que ça. Mais... je suppose que je me suis trompé, non ?

- 'Tachi ! Arrête d'embêter ton petit frère ! ... ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est idiot, dit le blond en s'interposant dans la joute verbale entre les deux frères.

- Oui... tu as raison Naru.

- Toi ! Oui toi le blond ! N'insultes pas mon Sasuke-kun, ok?! C'est le meilleur, alors tais toi baka !

- Tu vois Gaara, ils n'ont pas changé... les rats de Konoha sont toujours aussi pesants.

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire... Mais avec ceci, je trouve que j'ai bien fait d'arrêter l'alliance entre mon village et Konoha à l'époque, Naruto.

- Quoi ?! Naruto ?! C'est toi Naruto ?! fut la seule chose que réussi à dire Tsunade.

* * *

LE CHAPITRE 2 SERA BIENTOT PUBIE LAISSE DE REVIEWS MERCI


End file.
